The Devil's Anvil
This is a movie based off of the Battlefield 1 "Devil's Anvil" operation. - Valeyard6282 © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis "For centuries, the city of Verdun had been a symbol of French strength. However, in 1916, the defenses around the city were neglected in this quiet sector. But then at dawn on February 21st a sudden infernal barrage of 1 million shells hammered Verdun turning it into the Devil's Anvil" - In Game Description Plot The Barrage We see Erich von Falkenhayn- a German field commander- speaking in German to a battalion of German soldiers that is responsible for artillery units. He commands a artillery barrage of one million shells to hammer the forests around the French city of power- Verdun- to enclose the city in fire. We then see a small town beyond the woods the Germans are dug in to. The town is Samogneux. We see Arthur Picard and a French commander- Robert Amalric- in the town. They look up after the ground rumbles and see a volley of shells trailed by smoke rising through the air. They watch as the shells hammer into the forest hillside beyond the town and more shells hammer the elevated sector of the town. Churches and houses crumble and a shell hits near Arthur and Robert and they are blown back and Arthur blacks out. The Devil's Anvil Arthur awakes and looks up at the hillside- engulfed in fire. Defensive trenches and ruined buildings are all the remains of the hill leading to the forest. Arthur looks around and sees Robert dead on the ground- crushed by rubble. He sees another French soldier awakening from the barrage. He sits up and tell Arthur to come see what happened through a part in the woods. Arthur says no and the soldier looks anyway with binoculars. We then see the German trench line- outfitted with MG nests. A MG operator is aiming through the trees. He sees the shining in the binocular lenses and he pops the soldier. Arthur sees the soldier get blown and gasps. Arthur hears waves of Jerrys preparing to move to a new trench line- in Samogneux. Arthur rushes up the hillside trenches and struggles to reach the French artillery camp on the top of the hill- by the fires. Cast *Arthur Picard- Anson Mount *Aldrich Masé- Gaspard Ulliel *Bruno Chastain- Anthony Mackie *Raoul Leblanc- Martin Henderson *Erich von Falkenhayn- Deltev Buck *Robert Amalric- Daniel Auteuil *Wounded French Soldier- John Boyega *German Engineer- David Kross Rating Violence (5/5) * The violence in this movie is extreme and very gory. People are dismembered and blood is always shown. The violence is the essence of WWI and the brutal trench warfare is shown to the max. Gun wounds are severe and gun shots blow faces and other body parts off. People are also frequently killed brutally with a spiked club. Most brutal death shots are shown quickly and in a way that doesn't focus on them. Language (5/5) * The language is also offensive. Uses of most curses are used multiple times. Scariness (4/5) * The movie can be frightening in the form of seeing suffering or scary sights like people being deformed by gas or being slowly killed. Spoken Language This movie is supposed to be in French the entire movie with English subtitles (Germans will speak German). However, if actors couldn't learn or form French words, the first couple minutes of the movie could be in French and then fade into English, so we know that they would be speaking French. Category:Movies Category:War Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Battlefield Movies Category:Valeyard6282